I Will Love You Forever
by corinneminetta
Summary: Merry Chirstmas! Paul loves Laney and is spending Chirstmas with her. Things go from good, to bad, to worse. Paul wants to spend the rest of his life with her. This is how he tells her. Cutest One-Shot Ever Imprinting/Paul slight abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Had to get this out of my head. Merry Christmas!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Paul POV

I peeked open my eyes to see my little red head laying across me. I smiled at the feeling; she always had the strict 'after marriage' rules. Most would have taken that as an order, as my old self would, but I took it as her promise to marry me.

Looking at her pale skin on mine, I noticed how different we really were. Her dark orange hair that sat straight on her tiny shoulders and cascaded gently down to meet her mid-back, contrasted so significantly with my thick ebony locks. I tenderly ran my ringers through her hair, starting at her scalp.

_Flashback_

_Emily and Sam sent me to the store for some crap. They told me if I didn't get the groceries, there would be nothing to eat tonight. And, well, I couldn't have that. They even made me, like wear clothes; jeans and a black t-shirt. So, here I was at some effin' supermarket thing, buying groceries. _

_When there, sitting on an outside bench, was a girl. She was TINY! She was wearing oversized sweatpants and slightly large shirt. Her teeny, little legs were pulled to her chest. She was pressed against the back of the bench, knees pulled up to her chin. She looked so defenseless and helpless. She looked straight forward, blankly. _

_The world stopped turning as I examined this petite, fairy-like girl. She was simple beautiful. All I would want forever was her.._

_Suddenly, a nice, little silver Mercedes Benz pulled beside her and rolled down the window. A man stuck his head out the window. Her head turned slowly and looked at the car. She hugged herself tighter at something he said. She shook her head. He said something else and she shook her head, again._

_The door of the car ripped open and the man came out of it. He grabbed her wrist and demanded something. I became infuriated at the man and sprinted over. _

"_Let her go," I said, shaking. If he didn't let go of her soon, there would be a silver, horse-sized wolf standing here. _

_I finally became impatient and ripped his hand away. _

"_Don't. Touch. Her." I growled, suppressing a snarl. As soon as he stalked off, I turned to the tiny little girl, quivering on the bench. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her. She nodded. "I'm Paul."_

Later I had asked her what the man had wanted. She said that he thought she was a prostitute. I laughed, saying that no one could have ever thought she was a prostitute; an angel maybe, but not a prostitute.

She hummed and pushed her face into my chest. Her petite, soft hand traced a few of my scars I earned from that damned vampire.

It happened… almost a month ago today. I was out for patrol during the evening and was planning being able to leave early and spend time with my red head.

The patterns her fingers made were soft and gentle. She soothed me with her cold hands on my hot skin. Oh, how I longed for her.

"Laney, babe, you awake?" I asked her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah. What time is it?" she questioned into my stomach. I looked over at the clock on my bed.

"Almost eleven," I laughed. She shot up and jumped out of the covers.

"ELEVEN! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER?!?!?"

She was chanting 'oh-my-God' as she paced the room, straightening things, here and there.

"Paul?!?" she half screamed. "Get up! My parents and grandparents will be here tonight! AND I AM SUPPOSED TO COOK!" She frowned, looking around. "How quickly can you get me to Emily's?"

"A-sap, baby." I smiled and picked her tiny form up, running down the stairs. I ran into the woods, leaving her right behind her house. Then, I ran back in wolf form, my clothing in my mouth. She grabbed my clothes in her hand and put them in her bag. She jumped onto my back and off I ran.

We arrived at Emily and Sam's just like I had promised. A-sap.

"EMILY!" Laney yelled, running for the small, quaint yellow house. I gave a little bark and she turned around.

"Oops! Sorry!" she threw my jeans and boxers to me and ran inside. After I changed back, I ran in after her.

I caught Emily mid sentence.

"-and we need to go ahead and get the turkey. SAM! Come get the car and go get a turkey! OH! And maybe some mashed potatoes? Or apples and cinnamon…"

This was going to be a long day.

_Flashback_

"_Listen, there is something I really need to tell you. Please don't freak out. Okay, you know the legends Billy Black told at that bonfire I took you to. Well, they're all true, and… a-and I'm a werewolf."_

_She didn't say anything. She just started at me, blankly. Was she gonna jump out of the car and run? Had I finally crossed a line with her? Could she handle this? Could she believe me? _

"_Show me."_

"_What?" I asked incredulously._

"_Show me. Become a werewolf." Her hands gestured to my body as her eyes were glazed. She was serious; she wanted me to prove to her I was indeed a werewolf. _

_I jumped out of the car and ran to her side, taking her out of the car. _

"_Come on, we have to go to the forest." As soon as we were there, I took off my shirt and jeans. _

"_I have to take my clothes off to phase," I explained. She only nodded, giggling. _

_I focused on the heat, the growing flame inside me. Heat. Warmth. My limbs doubled and I grew out of every angle. Fire. Flames. My nose grew into a snout and finally, I looked at her with wolf eyes. __**Please don't be afraid of me. **__I thought. __**Please, don't run away from me. **_

_Slowly, Laney came to me and began to braid her hands through my silver mane. She scratched behind my ears and around my neck and- oh GOD! It felt amazing. I moaned in pleasure, making a low, purr-like sound low in my stomach. I would love her forever._

Two and a half hours, a pack of potatoes, five sliced apples, two bowls of cinnamon and sugar, and one cut finger later, we finished out cooking.

We took Sam's car back to her house and quickly got all the food inside. Then, Laney went to work. Fixing and arranging items into magnificent displays worthy of the cover for a decorating magazine. I pulled her to her room. And, just as I was about to kiss her, she turned away into her closet.

"Such a tease," I whispered. I heard her scoff from the small room. She came back out carrying a pile of clothing.

She threw some of it at me.

"Go try those on. The shirt is my brothers." Then, she threw something else at me, hard. "And that is your dark-wash, Abercrombie jeans I bought you like 2 weeks ago that you wore ONCE!" She paused and smiled. "I had Jared pick them up and Kim brought them to me. I washed them in Abercrombie cologne!" She pushed me out of her room. "Now, go change!"

I quickly changed into the white oxford and jeans. Then, I came back out of the bathroom. Laney was dressed in a crimson/maroon long sleeve and flare jeans. It was so funny seeing her in those jeans. They fit her in the leg, but went way past her foot and caused her to trip often.

"Okay, they should be here any-" _Ding Dong. _"CRAP!" She reached forward and quickly rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. Then, she straightened her own shirt and ran down the stairs, telling me I could use the restroom to freshen up.

Okay, deep breath. You can do this. You're just meeting her family. I mean, how bad could it be? Meeting her brother had gone well. I can do this. She loves me no matter what. Deep breath in…and out.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Paul? It's Laney," her angelic voice rang out. I swiftly opened the door and reeled her in with my arms. I kissed her passionately, conveying all my love to her. My large, dark hand moved to the back of her creamy neck, bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. She shifted closer to me, our bodies touching, practically pressed together. My tongue swiftly ran across her bottom lip. Her lips hesitantly parted, probably wondering where this came from, and I swiftly slid my tongue into her warm mouth.

Our tongues met and she moaned, causing me to shiver. It aroused me knowing that I was the one who caused her to make that sound and that I would be able to do that for the rest of our lives together.

I let my hand fall back to her tiny hips as she slid her arms around my neck, standing on the tips of her toes, tangling her fingers into my slightly shaggy hair. The sensation was so amazing that I moaned and wrapped my hands completely around her. She was so small, my arms could have doubled her. Her clean, kept nails slid through my scalp and I moaned into her mouth.

She pulled away slightly breathless and rested her forehead against mine. I was pulled down to her level.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I shrugged. "'Cause I love you."

"As I love you," she giggled. "Now come on down and meet my family. They are terribly excited to meet you."

We walked down the stairs a moment later, our hands intertwined. White on russet. I smiled and followed her every move.

"Hello, everyone. This is Paul. Paul this is," she began to introduce her family, pointing each one out.

"… And this is my dad, Adam." I reached my hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

"Hello. You're Paul?" He guessed.

"Yes, sir." I said, clearing my throat nervously.

"Firm grip you've got there." He said under his breath, almost unheard. _Almost. _

"Dad!" She silenced him.

"Mom this is Paul; Paul, my mother, Carol," Laney said excitedly. I knew that she was happy to have both of her parents for a holiday. They had been divorced since she was five years old and they despised each other. Or, from what I gathered, her mother despised her father.

I offered her my hand with a tense smile. Every muscle in my body was tense. I was so uneasy. Mostly, because Laney looked most like her mother. I tried to easy up my smile, but it didn't work. She mumbled and pressed her very red lips in a hard line, looking at my hand, and then eyeing me up and down. I felt defeated, stomped into the ground by Carol's sharp, tall heels.

Laney began to rub little circles on my back as we got a plate to eat. Once everyone was sitting down, and after her father blessed the food, we all began to eat. I paid special attention to what I was eating and how, trying not to look animalistic.

The evening went fairly well, not too many questions coming my way. And soon enough, everyone was on their way home.

"Goodbye! Have a nice night! Merry Christmas!" Laney called from the snow covered atmosphere. She turned and shut the door.

"Paul? Could you help me with these dish-"

"Already in the washer babe," I said, laughing. I snaked my hands around her itty-bitty waist. I kissed the top of her head. I picked her up quickly and ran u the stairs, lying her on the bed.

"I haven't gotten to give you my present-" _Knock. Knock. Knock. _I growled in anger and frustration.

"I'll get it," She said and hurriedly ran down the stairs. I sighed and leaned against the bed post. I though about what I was going to say. How should i start-

Laney screamed.

I ran down stairs as fast as I could, jumping six steps. That's when, I saw him. Her step father. I had to bite back a growl, why was he here? He had the end of a broken bottle in his hands and there was glass everywhere.

"What are you doing here?" I said, pulling Laney to me. I tugged her around me, putting her out of harms way. "Get out of here!" I yelled, pushing him.

"I just wanted to see my baby girl." He giggled.

"I SAID GET OUT!" I pounced on him and pushed him against the wall. "AND DON'T EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!"

I pulled my fist back and punched him between each word. "LEAVE. HER. ALONE!"

I threw him out of her house, literally and then turned around to see tiny little Laney, sprawled on the floor, sweeping up broken glass and weeping. My heart broke at the sight of her. I picked her up and took her to her room.

I sat her on the bed and stood in front of her.

"This isn't how I wanted this to…play out, but I don't think I have a choice. I don't want to wait. I want to be with you forever. Laney, I know I don't have anything to give you, but I have love and… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I knelt in front of her. "Delaney Isabelle Apia, I want to be with you forever and ever. Will you be with me?"

"YES!" She screamed and jumped into my arms. "I will."

"I don't have a ring, or even money to buy one nice enough for you." I frowned looking down. I heard her shift of the bed and walk somewhere. When she came back, she titled my head to look at her. She tied a piece of string around her ring finger.

"This will be my ring."

"Laney, I love you so much. More than you can comprehend." I whispered. To my surprise, she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, like you love me more!" This time, I scoffed.

"I close my eyes just so I might see your face. I close my mouth just so I might hear your voice. I close my ears just so I might hear of you. I close my arms in hopes of keeping you. I would never want any harm to come to you." I said, smiling at her.

"Nice try Paul. But I have been waiting to tell you this for a long time." I sat next to her on the bed.

"I love how you hold me. I love how you tell me I'm beautiful. I love how you look at me funny when I say something stupid. I love how you make me happy. I love how you smile when I see you. I love how you laugh when I say something random, or stupid. I love the face you make when I snort when I laugh." She laughed as I did.

"I love how you ask me if I'm alright when I can't stop laughing. I love how you make me feel. I love how you tell me I look cute. I love how you like my pajamas."

"I really do." I smirked.

"I love how you talk about cars for hours! And I mean HOURS!"

"Do not."

"Do to."

Her voice lost its playful demeanor and became serious.

"I love how you say sweet things to me. I love how you whisper in my ear when it's really quiet. I love how you squeeze me so hard when I hug you. I love how I can talk to you for hours about anything, and you listen, and I listen. I love how we call each other as soon as we wake up. I love how you sound when I wake you up. I love how you want to spend every day with me. I love how you squeeze my hand. I love how you rub my back, and kiss my neck. I love how you lay next to me, and tell me that everything's perfect. I love how everything is perfect. I love how you see the person I really am. I love how you say we are perfect for each other. I love how you make me cry," I stared at her, afraid to interrupt, but wondering what she meant. She saw my reaction and continued.

"But not because I'm upset or sad, or you hurt me, but because you made me the happiest person ever. I love how I wake up in the morning to you. I love how I anticipate seeing you. I love how you kiss me. I love how I look at the empty space in my bed when you're gone, and wish you were filling it. I love how I get nervous when I see you, but feel more comfortable with you than I do with anyone else. I love how my parents love you. Well, my dad. And I promise my mom will love you.

"I love how you deal with my picky eating habits. I love how you worry about me, and take care of me. I love how you pay for me when we go places. I love how you insist everything will be alright, and make me feel at ease. I love how you keep me warm when I'm cold. Not just your werewolf temperature, but with your spirit. I love how you give me weird looks at awkward moments.

"I love how you stop everything for me. I love how I'm important to you. I love how I make you happy. I love how you make me happy. I love how you make sure I stay in line. I love how I only want to be with you. I love how I only think about you. I love how I stop everything because I get distracted and have to call you. I love how you get jealous. I love how you are when you are with your family-the pack. I love being with your family. I love how I can see myself with you forever. I love how we talk about being together forever. I love how you think I have cute feet. I love how you tickle me. I love how you get mad when someone says something to upset me. I love everything about you.

"And I will only want you forever."

And I told her what I had been think ever since I first met her.

"I will love you forever."

**A/N HEY HEY HEY! Okay! So, I could NOT get this idea off my mind so I wrote it down. It was terrible short so I just started writing and then, BOOM! Okay so I have this new story idea. Here is the full summary:**

**Jasper; the boy who was abused all his life; the boy haunted in nightmares of his past. Alice; the girl who was locked up in an asylum; the girl looking to start over. Edward; the boy with a seemingly perfect life; the boy who practically kills himself with guilt. Bella; the girl who locked herself in her attic; the girl who fears every man. When they meet at a small apartment complex in Cape Cod, nothing will be the same. **

**Merry Christmas**

**-Corinne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Corinne here. **

**I was just wanting to say that I was so happy with all the hits and views I Will Love You Forever has gotten, but... I got no reviews. ZIP. ZERO. ZILCH. **

**So, wanted to post to say, first that I promise to get back to writing Kind. PINKY SWEAR! SCOUT'S HONOR. I was having some major writers block and everything I was trying to write sounded like crap. But, the next chappie is coming up soon.**

**Secondly, I was thinking of doing a back story for I Will Love You Forever. I know! I told my self a billion and one times that I WOULD NOT fall in love with Laney and Paul... But, they are soo adorable together. Whadya think about it? Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**I am also working on a new Imprint story along with my Alice/Jazz and Eddie/Bella story. It's with Paul and this girl at camp... which his school and her school are sent to, and she ends up having to stay in HIS cabin for a few weeks because of a schedule mix up!**

**The point is... please review and tell me what you thought of I Will Love Forever and what you say to me doing a back story.**

**Thanks So Much. Happy Holidays.**

**-Corinne**


End file.
